Not Another Book
by Josie Ronin
Summary: Written for Celebrate SSHG 2010 on LiveJournal.  Prompt: Severus doesn't know what to get Hermione. He enlists the aid  of Lucius to help him get that special gift. One-Shot.


**Prompt**: Severus doesn't know what to get Hermione. He enlists the aid  
of Lucius to help him get that special gift.  
**Summary**: Lucius helps Severus select an anniversary present for  
Hermione, of course it's a book.  
**Author's Note**: My first fic, written for LiveJournal Celebrate_SSHG 2010

* * *

"Sorry, Severus, Hermione is not my usual type, but I'll try to help you. Note I said try. I'm assuming that books are out of the question."

"First, if she sees a book she wants, she gets it. I have no idea what she already has, there's too much. She really enjoys a good book."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Does she have any erotica? Books, married...you know. Something to stoke the fires a little bit? Like the Kama Sutra perhaps?"

"I've heard of it but I never read a copy."

Lucius walked over to his bookshelf and in seconds laid his hands on a gilt-edged signature bound copy of the ancient Hindu text. "It's in Sanskrit, but no one reads the articles."

Severus blinked, accepted the book that was proffered, and gently flipped through the pages. He tilted his head and scowled. "We're not randy teenagers anymore and I'm not sure some of this is biologically possible."

Smirking, Lucius said, "You can work up to it."

* * *

The anniversary was spent at home, the Potions Master made an exquisite penne alla vodka, which the celebrants ate by the light of the setting sun. Hermione brought a torte with glazed fruit from a Muggle Italian bakery. Severus picked the fruit from the top and watched her eat.

"If I had known you were such an outstanding cook, I'd have married you sooner," Hermione said. "This is brilliant."

"Ten years isn't enough of me, you want more?"

"Absolutely. This penne is practically an aphrodisiac."

"Time for presents, I see..." Severus purred.

Hermione glanced toward the stairs and giggled. "Can I give you your 'other present' first?" She walked over to a coat rack and pulled a velvet bag from a hook under a rarely used coat.

"Hiding things out in the open, very Slytherin of you," Severus smirked.

"Learned from the best. Hope you enjoy this, I know I will."

Severus opened the bag and gingerly removed his gift. "Leather pants?"

"You have the most perfect posterior and this would be the perfect package for it. Plus I didn't want to get you anything work related. Merlin knows you have enough flasks and vials to outfit St. Mungo's. Put them on, I want to adjust the scenery."

Severus removed his robe and trousers underneath. He put on the leather pants and left on his black undershirt.

"Walk over to the mirror and let me get these the way I like them." Hermione ordered. She flicked her wand. "Bootcut." She flicked again. "Wide leg." She flicked once more, "Skinny leg. What do you think?"

"The first one," Severus replied.

"That would look good with your dragonhide boots, excellent choice." She flicked again and they changed back to bootcut and Severus winced a little. "Too tight? I hope not, I like them this way, " she commented.

"I wasn't expecting them to be adjusted in that location, I'm fine. Thank you for the gift, I feel very...virile in these. Which reminds me, time for your present." He walked over to the fireplace and flicked his wand. A leather bound book appeared.

"Disillusionment charm?" she remarked.

He nodded and bowed as he handed her the book. "Are you familiar with the Kama Sutra?" Severus asked.

"It's an ancient text that is believed to be one of the first recorded documents of sexual behaviour. I've never seen it though, my parents would never have such a thing and it's certainly not going to be in the library at Hogwarts." She unconsciously caressed the cover of the newest addition to her collection.

"Shall we go to the restricted section?" asked Severus silkily as he nodded toward the stairs.

"You go first, I want one last look at those pants."


End file.
